


West Coast

by LanaDelJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Road Head, betty goes commando, happy kink-week, song fic challenge that got turned into a drabble for kink week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelJones/pseuds/LanaDelJones
Summary: A little kinky road sex drabble





	West Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Kinkers
> 
> first time doing this, please be gentle lol
> 
> this started out being for the songfic challenge but things took a kinky turn
> 
> i hope you enjoy

The sun is shining down on them, the wind cooling their overheated skin. The powerful purr of the rebuilt engine mixes with the heavy bass of the music Betty selected.A road trip to celebrate Betty completing her Thunderbird was just the thing they needed, leaving their mundane woes behind them to mingle and swirl with the white exhaust coming from the light mint convertible. 

Betty arches her back off the leather seat, slowly allowing the cotton dress to ride up her tanned legs. Jughead watches how her cherry red nails play with the hem, allowing him a glimpse of the matching lace he so desperately wanted to rip off of her. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, focusing his eyes on the deserted road ahead of him. The smell of perfume mixed with the salty air sends him into a delirium, he wants nothing more than to pull the car over and bury himself into her. 

She raises her hands above her head, fingers making nonsensical patterns in the wind. Her sun-bleached hair curling and knotting behind her, a few strands caressing her cheeks. Jughead sneaks a glance out of the corner of his eyes, watching her tilt her head back, the sunlight reflecting off her heart shaped sunglasses.

She catches him looking and sends him a playful smile, she kicks off her sandals and raises her legs to rest on the dashboard. Jughead follows the long line of her legs, the slight glimpse of the red lace peeking from her billowing dress makes him clench his jaw. 

With eyes drawn back to the road, he tries to distract himself. Drumming his fingers to the music playing against the leather steering wheel he notices Betty moving from his peripheral. Looking over his eyes widen at the depravity before him, Betty was slowing unbuttoning the front of her sundress. He watched her nimble fingers working on each white button, the excitement evident in the air, every so often her hands would travel to caress her hardening nipples straining against the cotton. 

Quickly looking forward to check the road he hears a content sigh coming from beside him. Looking back he sees Betty’s exposed breasts, the loose fabric fluttering in the wind, his fingers twitch in longing. Keeping one hand on the wheel he moves the other over and cups an ample breast. Squeezing and kneading her soft flesh, his jeans grow tighter, he bites his lip in an attempt to quell the lust pulsing thick in his veins. Rolling a taunt nipple between his fingers, he readjusts in his seat in an attempt to relieve the tightness growing steadily in his jeans. Moving his hand to her other breast, a car approaches and a gasp escapes Betty’s red lips. Swatting his hand away she clasps the flimsy material over her heaving chest. 

Looking ahead he watches the car pass them by, a smile on his lips wondering if the elderly couple in the sensible sedan had any idea of how close they were to getting a free show. He looks over and sees a smirk playing on Betty’s lips, they make eye contact and begin to laugh. 

Turning a corner they see another long stretch of road ahead of them, not another car or person in sight. Jughead watches her hands disappear under her dress and quickly reappear with red lace hooked on her thumbs, slowly making its descent down her smooth legs. Slipping the fabric past her bare feet she raises her hands above head, stretching and exposing her breasts to him once again. Smirking, she looks at him as the lace escapes her fingers, floating and twisting in the wind behind them.

“Oops” her innocent voice not matching the sinful look on her face.

Shaking his head at this beautiful blonde in his passenger seat, he slowly moves his hands to her toned legs. Sliding his hands up her thighs, grabbing at her heated skin he moves closer and closer to her center. Moving his pointer finger to caress her delicate lips he slips his finger into her slick heat. Pumping in and out he picks up the pace adding a second finger, placing his palm against her swollen clit. 

Getting lost in the chorus of Betty’s soft moans, the sensation of Betty’s hands working on undoing his belt buckle causes him to jump. Her fingers making quick work, she lowers the elastic of the restrictive fabric. Her small warm hand on his hardened skin makes him press his palm harder against her. Fully freed and standing at full attention, Betty wraps her hand around him and begins to pump, matching his pace. 

Getting lost in the delicious rhythm they’ve reached, a car appears on the horizon. Jughead begins to remove his hand away from Betty, thinking she would want to cover herself up. Betty responded by squeezing his steel harder, swiping her thumb over his tip, using the liquid that began to leak to lubricate her movements. 

He brought his hand back to her core, relishing in the delight of her flushed wet slick. Jughead watches the car get closer and closer, a smirk drawing itself on his lips. Sinking his fingers deep inside of her, he feels her walls start to flutter. He watches in wonder as Betty’s moans began to grow louder and breathier, watching her breasts rise and fall with each gasping breath. Curling his fingers he feels her tighten and quiver around them, wetness seeping from her and dripping down her inner thighs. 

The car whizzes past them in a blur of red, Jughead brings his wet fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. He feels Betty’s hand leave him, a small noise of protest leaves his mouth. He watches Betty unbuckle her seat belt and begins to lean over towards him. Kissing her way along his length she traces his tip with her tongue, moaning at the taste. Taking him into her mouth she begins to bob her head up and down, he lowers one hand to wrap around her hair. A loud low moan leaves his mouth at her clever movements, his hand guiding her movements. She wraps her hand at his base and squeezes as she sucks him harder. 

Sweat starts to travel down his neck, his pulse quickens as he gets closer and closer to release. Getting lost in the sensation of Betty’s bare breast against his skin with each tiny movement pushes him over the edge, shooting his sweet release into the back of a very eager Betty’s throat. Regaining his breath the blonde takes one last swipe of her tongue against his sensitive tip and retreats back to her seat, a big smile on her face as she starts to button her dress back up. 

As the last button was fastened she reaches over herself and grabs the seat belt, clicking it into place. She reaches over and turns the music up, a smile on her face as she sings along to the lyrics playing. She reaches over and runs her hands through Jughead’s thick dark hair, twirling random strands between two fingers as they continue down the road. .

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo  
M


End file.
